nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Vanea
Vanea is a character in Xenoblade Chronicles. She is Egil's sister and Miqol's daughter. She is in charge of the construction of the Faced Mechon, and is the one who implanted Lady Meyneth into Fiora's body. History Before meeting the party Vanea is seen and referenced by her name in cutscenes early on where she is seen building or repairing Face Nemesis, the party only learns of Vanea's existence while talking to Miqol about Egil in the Hidden Machina Village. Just before they leave the village, he tells them that they might run into Vanea while in the capital, and explains that she does not want to hurt Egil, but does not like what he is doing, and she will help them. First meeting Vanea meet the party near the end of Mechonis Field, after their battle with Jade Face. She tells them that they survived the explosion created by Jade Face by the power of Lady Meyneth. She addresses Fiora as Meyneth, and expresses happiness that Jade Face failed to kill them. Sharla protests, claiming that Gadolt would never harm them, but Vanea explains that his Homs memories were erased by Egil. She goes on to explain why Homs were made into Faced Mechon, and that Zanza is the creator of the races living on the Bionis and that he (Arglas) was once Egil's friend. She will then stay with the party in hope of trying to bring back Egil to reason one last time. Agniratha Vanea leads the party to the Data Centre of Agniratha, and after Meyneth shows them the history of the battle between Bionis and Mechonis, Vanea tells them that Fiora was chosen as the vessel for Meyneth's soul because she is close to Shulk. When they leave the centre, Vanea tells Shulk to believe in himself and the others and leaves the party to try and persuade Egil to stop. She reaches him before the party does, and asks why he goes so far to destroy the Bionis. He replies that he cannot forgive the Bionis for what he did. Vanea pleads for him to think of the living over the dead, and says she does not want to lose him. Egil refuse and still want to avenge his people. After the first defeat of Egil, he addresses Vanea and say that she has sided with Bionis against him and the Machina, and thus forfeited her right to live. She replies that she is fine with this, as any of the other villager would be. He mistakes this to mean that all Machina have betrayed him as well, and Vanea replie that what they all wanted is to move on from the past and live in peace. Egil dismisses this statment and get inside Yaldabaoth before attacking the party for a second time. Escaping Agniratha After the reawakening of the Mechonis, Vanea escape the capital which start to fall apart. She and the party fall from the Mechonis only to be saved by her father who came to their rescue with Junks. Once back on Junks, Vanea apologises for not being able to stop her brother, and having failed her father. Linada tells her there is no need to apologise. Vanea explains that Egil is in the Mechonis Core, and to stop Mechonis, the core itself must be destroyed. While the Junks is flying towards the core, Vanea apologises to Fiora for having to use her to house Meyneth. Mechonis Core Vanea accompanies the party to the Mechonis Core, and try once more to talk to Egil. She then witnesses the defeat of her brother, Dickson's betrayal, the rebirth of Zanza and the reawakening of Bionis. When Egil attacks Bionis now controlled by Zanza, she asks again for him to stop, but now only because she knows that he is too weak to survive his fight against Zanza. After Zanza leaves them, she rushes to her fallen brother and accepts his apology, saying that she knew it could come to this. Egil bids her to go, and she implores him to come with them, but he remains stubborn and insists on staying and fighting Zanza until his death. She escapes with the party on Junks, and watches the destrucion of Mechonis before weeping for Egil. Epilogue In the ending cutscene, she is seen in Colony 9, talking to Dunban and Miqol, and remarks that she has no doubt that living alongside one another in harmony was what Lady Meyneth and Egil would have wanted. Quests Here are the quests given by Vanea after the events of the Mechonis Core, all of those quests are given in Colony 6, inside of Junks. *Replica Monado 1 *Replica Monado 2 *Replica Monado 3 *Replica Monado 4 *Replica Monado 5 Category:Machina Category:Xenoblade Chronicles characters